Merci Emilia
by MadBird
Summary: Gros délire sur une notion obscure de la Congrégation! A ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux!
1. Chapter 1

Gros délire sur une notion obscure de la Congrégation!

* * *

La Congrégation connaissait un rare moment de répit et de tranquillité. Le bâtiment résonnait de quelques bruits épars mais sans gravité. Tout était calme.

Trop calme.

Reever et son équipe sondait l'air à la recherche d'un bruit d'explosion, de combat, au moins de dispute. Mais à part les bavardages et les pas des membres de l'ordre noir, rien ne filtrait. Pourtant, Kanda, Allen, Lavi et tous les autres étaient rentrés de missions, Komui n'était pas parti, puisqu'il ronflait sur son bureau et même Timothy était là. Malgré cela, rien n'était arrivé depuis le matin. Reever avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Les gars. C'est quoi ce calme ? Il y a un mort ou ils sont tous malades ?

- Non, ils sont tous rentrés sains et saufs.

- Normalement, ils devraient déjà se taper dessus en beuglant comme des veaux ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'équipe n'avait aucune explication. Faute de quoi, ils décidèrent d'aller jeter un coup d'œil pour résoudre l'énigme incroyable. Ils cherchèrent les exorcistes dans les lieux où ils avaient l'habitude de les voir. Personne au labo, évidemment, ni à la salle d'entraînement, ni à la salle des repas, ni à l'infirmerie et les chambres étaient vides.

- Ben… ils sont où ? s'inquiétait Reever.

- Vous croyez qu'ils se sont enfuis ?

- Impossible… dirent en chœur les scientifiques.

Grand silence suivi d'un grand moment de panique.

- Non ! Ils nous ont laissés seuls avec Komui !

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le plus grave… soupira Reever

- C'est ce qui fait le plus peur ! A sont réveil, il va créer un komulin tueur de scientifiques !

- Quitte à ce qu'il commence par son créateur, ça ne m'étonnerait pas… -.-'

- Hé ! Commandant Reever, où est Johnny ?

- Tiens, maintenant que tu le dis, on ne l'a pas vu de la journée, lui non plus. Il doit être enseveli sous une pile de rapports au labo !

Ils se précipitèrent vers le laboratoire, mais Reever s'arrêta à un étage, reconnaissant la frimousse du stagiaire devant une des portes de l'étage. Il s'approcha de lui, curieux de savoir ce qu'il regardait qui pouvait le faire rire en silence.

- John… commença Reever avant d'être arrêté d'un geste du petit scientifique.

- Ne faites pas de bruit.

- Qu'est-ce qui… ?

Il regarda dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et il s'écarta brutalement, tournant le dos et mettant sa main devant la bouche. Les autres scientifiques s'inquiétèrent de la réaction inattendue de leur chef, soudain secoué de spasmes. Ils le regardèrent surpris et anxieux.

- Ça va, chef ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien… Attendez !

Et il se précipita pour descendre l'escalier, suivi de ses hommes. Il s'arrêta un étage plus bas et s'écroula au sol, au grand dam de son équipe qui avait de plus en plus peur de ce qui arrivait.

Reever allait très bien, il se mit à éclater de rire comme on ne l'avait jamais vu faire, les larmes aux yeux. Les scientifiques étaient maintenant amusés et inquiets de tant de joie pour si peu de choses. Qu'avait-il vu dans la salle ?

- Ah ah ah! oh! Ça fait un bien fou de se marrer un bon coup, se calma Reever en s'essuyant les yeux. Allez voir ce que johnny nous a trouvé, c'est la plus grande découverte de l'année !

Ils s'exécutèrent et remontèrent. Ils regardèrent à travers la porte.

La salle était aménagée comme une salle de classe et Emilia donnait sa leçon quotidienne à Timothy. Mais les rangs avaient été grossis par Allen, très sérieux et semblant au comble du bonheur, accompagné de Link, Lenalee, dans un état proche du Crown Clown, mais pas aussi exagéré, Kanda, qui semblait être là plus de force que de gré, Krory, très appliqué et Lavi, qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser, suffisamment pour faire grogner Timothy.

- Ce matin, expliqua Johnny, Allen a demandé à Emilia s'il pouvait participer aux cours avec Timothy. Ensuite, Lenalee s'est prise au jeu et Krory qui n'a pas été à l'école non plus est venu avec eux. Quand Kanda est passé devant la classe, il a dit qu'ils étaient ridicules, mais Emilia lui a fait comprendre que c'était utile. Elle l'a ajouté d'office à la classe. Lavi n'est venu que pour s'amuser. Ils ont fait des mathématiques, de l'histoire mais ils viennent de commencer une nouvelle leçon.

- Bien, expliquait Emilia, on va passer aux Sciences de la vie et de la terre, chapitre photosynthèse. Qui sait ce qu'est la photosynthèse ?

Et sagement, Allen, Lavi et Krory levaient la main et attendaient d'être interrogés. Kanda, assis à côté de Timothy, le menton dans la main, ruminait en silence, ce qui lui valu une réflexion de sa professeure.

- Kanda ! Ta tête peut tenir toute seule ! Dis-moi ce que tu sais de la photosynthèse.

- Tss. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de la photo… Je m'en fous !

Il avait malgré tout posé la main sur la table et se tenait droit sur sa chaise. Le charme qu'il opérait sur Emilia n'avait décidément plus d'effet.

- Ne sois pas si désagréable ! Lavi ?

- La photosynthèse est un processus biochimique qui permet aux plantes, aux algues et certains micro –organismes grâce à l'énergie apportée par les rayonnements du soleil de transformer l'eau et le dioxyde de carbone en matière organique, appelées hydrates de carbone. La réaction est une oxydation du dioxyde de carbone par l'eau.

- Emilia ! protesta Timothy. C'est pas juste ! Il a une mémoire d'éléphant et il connaît toutes les réponses ! ça veut rien dire son charabia !

- Euh… Oui, avoua Emilia, déboussolée par autant de précision. Peut-être qu'Allen pourrait expliquer plus simplement.

- C'est quand les plante se servent de l'énergie du soleil pour grandir. Elles aspirent le gaz carbonique et rejettent de l'oxygène. Et elles font l'inverse dans le noir.

- Elles respirent à l'envers ? s'étonna Lenalee. C'est génial !

- Pas vraiment, parce que la nuit, si tu dors à côté d'une plante carnivore, non seulement elle cherche à te manger, mais elle peut aussi t'étouffer !

- C'est vrai ? s'enquit Lavi. Mais alors Yû va mourir ! Il a une fleur dans sa chambre! (c'est peut-être la seule chose qu'il ait, d'ailleurs)

- Tss.

- Non, expliqua Emilia. Les plantes ne sont pas toxiques la nuit. Elles sont comme… une autre personne qui respire dans la salle.

- Oooh ! dirent en chœur les adolescents, exaspérant Kanda et Timothy.

- Dire que normalement, c'est moi qui ai besoin de cours.

Tandis que ses élèves notaient consciencieusement leur cours dans des cahiers, anciennement des rapports vierges, Emilia regarda sa montre. A midi pile, elle frappa dans ses mains, mettant fin aux cours, sous un bruit de gargouillis trahissant la faim d'Allen.

- Je vous attends demain, et n'oubliez pas de faire vos devoirs !

Tous se levèrent. Les scientifiques décidèrent de prendre la poudre d'escampette, mais en se retournant, ils se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec les maréchaux Cross, Cloud et Tiedoll ainsi que Komui et Bookman.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que mon nouveau disciple pourrait être un aussi bon exemple pour ses compagnons, dit Cloud, fière.

- Le mien n'a pas besoin d'aller en classe, rétorqua Cross, je lui ai appris le nécessaire !

- J'ai hâte d'aller aux réunions parents-professeur, s'exclama Tiedoll ! Histoire de savoir comment se débrouille mon petit Yû !

- Il ne sera jamais aussi doué que ma Lenalee-chérie ! bailla Komui.

- Ne sous-estimez pas Lavi, conclut Bookman. Il en a dans la tête.

Une véritable sortie d'école. Les exorcistes parurent aux yeux des scientifiques rajeunirent à l'âge de l'école primaire :

Timothy fut étreint dans les bras de son maréchal qui souriait largement. Allen racontait ce qu'il avait appris à Cross qui l'écoutait d'une oreille amusée. Kanda tentait de repousser Tiedoll qui avait vu dans le câlin de Cloud une excellente idée. Lenalee demandait déjà à Komui de l'aider à faire ses devoirs, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui refuser tant il la trouvait mignonne. Lavi se contentait de rire avant d'être attrapé par les oreilles par Bookman marmonnant qu'il avait un livre à apprendre. Krory partait en feuilletant son cahier, rongeant un stylo.

L'après-midi se passa comme d'habitude, mais chacun pensa que cette classe, quoiqu'hétéroclite, n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, surtout quand on voyant Kanda se promener dans la Citadelle avec un cahier dans les mains, preuve qu'il travaillait quand même.

* * *

C'est vrai qu'on y pense peut-être pas assez, mais nos exorcistes préférés sont de véritables illettrés! Mais grâce à Emilia, ça va changer! Merci la prof!


	2. Suite débile

Aujourd'hui, réunion parents/maréchaux-professeur

Lavi

E – Bonjour m. Bookman. Je commence par vous dire que j'ai été agréablement surprise par Lavi. Même pour un adolescent de 18 ans, il est très intelligent !

B – J'y veille, madame. Il doit être l'héritier des bookmen, il est normal qu'il soit le meilleur.

E – Oui, mais je dois avouer que parfois, ses réponses sont un peu trop précises. Je veux dire, je ne doute pas qu'il sache de quoi il parle, mais les autres élèves n'arrivent pas à suivre et je dois souvent réfréner ses ardeurs.

L – C'est parce que c'est dur de devoir rester à écrire quand on sait les réponses. Si je ne participe pas, je m'endors !

B – Un Bookman observe et se tait, Lavi !

E – Ne le grondez pas pour ça ! J'admets qu'à part ça, il reste un très bon élément pour la classe ! Le bilan est positif et j'attends qu'il continue ainsi !

B – Très bien. Merci beaucoup et bonne continuation. Lavi, tu as un bouquin à apprendre, allons-y.

L – Aïe, ouille, ouille, ouille ! Papy ! Pas les oreilles, pas les oreilles !

Lenalee

E – Bonjour, Grand Intendant. D'abord, je dois dire que Lenalee est une jeune fille remarquable ! Elle est sérieuse et s'investit beaucoup dans son travail !

K – Elle est géniale, je sais ! Lenalee Chérie, je suis fière de toi !

L – Grand frère, écoute !

E – Elle a des bons résultats, mais a du mal avec les langues et l'histoire. Ce n'est pas catastrophique, mais je sais qu'elle peut faire mieux ! Mais le vrai problème reste un comportement peut-être trop emporté parfois.

K – Mais Lenalee se comporte très bien !

E – Disons qu'elle ne le fait pas exprès, mais elle à parfois des accès qui peuvent s'avérer... dangereux. Comme lorsqu'elle a cassé son pupitre en croyant qu'il y avait une araignée dessus.

K – Que voulez-vous, elle est si délicate !

E – Je n'aurais pas employé ce mot... donc il faut travailler plus et surtout rester calme pendant la classe.

K – Ma Lenalee chérie, tu sais que tu peux demander de l'aide à ton grand frère adoré si tu en as besoin !

L – Lâche-moi, tu m'énerve, t'as rien écouté de ce qu'elle a dit...

Allen & Krory

E – Bonjour, M. Cross...

C – Bonjour, tendre beauté, que dirais-tu de prendre un verre avec moi tantôt ?

A – Maître, on n'est pas là pour ça... Excusez-le, continuez.

E – Bon, Allen est très travailleur et a globalement de bons résultats. Il est très doué en musique, en mathématiques et en géographie !

C – Vous m'étonnez ! Avec tout ce que je lui ai fait trotter, il a intérêt, oui !

E – Mais il a beaucoup de mal à s'entendre avec certains de ses camarades et leur disputes à répétition perturbent souvent le cours.

A – Je suis désolé, mais Kanda n'arrête pas de me chercher... Aïe !

C – Écoute la dame quand elle te parle et arrête de te trouver des excuses, imbécile de disciple.

E – Je ferais la même remarque à Kanda, vous avez le droit de ne pas vous entendre, mais la classe est faite pour travailler, et non pour se chamailler. Enfin, à part ça, je t'encourage à poursuivre tes efforts en classe. Allen est très intelligent, il n'aura aucun mal à obtenir son diplôme.

C – Bien, tu as compris ce qu'elle a dit, donc tu le fais.

E – Passons à Krory. Il est aussi très appliqué et assidu, ses résultats sont satisfaisants, surtout en art et en botanique et il participe. Mais il reste quand même assez timide et s'isole parfois du groupe, il faut qu'il ait plus confiance en lui et essaye de s'avancer vers les autres. Il a du mal à s'affirmer.

C – S'il n'y a que ça, je le confie à Allen, il lui trouvera des amis !

A – Oui, je peux t'aider.

K – M...mer... merci !

E – Il ne faut donc pas avoir peur des autres. À part ça, il est un bon élément et son bilan est bon. Je pense que ça ira.

C – Madame, puis-je vous inviter à nouveau...

E – Inutile, d'autres parents attendent, je travaille.

C – J'aime les femmes de caractère.

Kanda

E – M. Tiedoll. Alors, pour Kanda, je dois admettre qu'il a beaucoup de lacunes dans un peu toutes les matières.

T – Vous savez, il n'a jamais été à l'école. Il est normal qu'il ait des difficultés. Il part de presque rien !

K – Tss.

E – Je comprends, mais outre ces problèmes, je remarque qu'il fait beaucoup d'efforts pour rattraper son niveau. Il travaille dur et assidûment et ses résultats ont monté en flèche, ce mois-ci. C'est une très bonne chose ! Par contre, et ça c'est un vrai problème, Kanda a beaucoup de mal à participer de lui-même et il se laisse facilement déconcentrer. Son comportement nuit à l'avancée de la classe. Qu'il n'aime pas ses camarades est une chose, qu'il se batte en classe en est une autre. Je ne tolérerai pas cette attitude éternellement et j'attends de Kanda qu'il change rapidement.

T – Je te l'avais déjà dis, Yû. Tu es trop brusque, tu devrais t »adoucir un peu. Fais-le pour Mlle Emilia !

K – Tss.

E – J'attends une réponse claire, Kanda.

K – Je – ferais – un – effort. Ça vous va ?

E – C'est parfait ! Merci.

Timothy

E – Bonjour, Mme Cloud. Pour avoir côtoyé Timothy depuis plusieurs années, je sais ce qu'il vaut. Il n'est pas un très bon élève et a tendance à éviter les devoirs comme la peste.

C – Pourtant, Timothy, l'école est très importante, tu sais. Avoir de bonnes notes peut t'aider plus tard.

T – Je suis censé devenir exorciste, au vu du nombre d'illettrés qu'il y a ici, je ne me fais pas de souci... Et puis j'y peux rien, j'aime pas ça.

C – Tu me déçois mon petit disciple.

E – Il n'y a pas de raison, madame. Contrairement à ce qu'il faisait avant, Timothy a progressé. Il est poussé par ses camarades et ça joue sur sa moyenne qui est en légère augmentation. Il est distrait, mais il fait ses devoirs correctement et participe davantage en classe. C'est suffisant pour dire qu'il avance.

C – Je retire ce que j'ai dis, je suis fière de toi, Timothy.

E – Par contre, j'attends à ce que ces progrès continuent, je sais que tu as parfois tendance à te reposer sur tes lauriers, mais tes notes sont restées moyennes, donc ne faiblis pas !

Link (pour le délire^^ !)

E – Bonjour M. Leverrier.

L – Ravi de vous rencontrer, vous êtes la première institutrice de la Congrégation, vous savez ? On n'a jamais pensé à éduquer les exorcistes, ils mourraient trop facilement.

E – Euh... Merci. Donc, pour le cas d'Howard, je pense que cette classe est plus une occupation qu'une nécessité.

L – Link est l'un de mes meilleurs hommes, il a beaucoup de culture.

H – Je vous remercie infiniment, M. Leverrier.

E – Mais je me surprends parfois à lui apprendre des choses qu'il ne semblait pas connaître. Il n'a par exemple aucune connaissance en matière de littérature ou de philosophie.

L – Vraiment ?

H – Je suis désolé, ces matières ne faisaient pas partie du programme d'endoctrinement.

L – Oh ! c'est mieux, La philosophie aide à penser et les soldats ne pensent pas.

E – Pourtant je sens un enthousiasme dans les devoirs d'Howard, il est le seul à interpréter correctement les pensées des grands philosophes et arrive à en faire une critique constructive.

L – Mais alors, Link, vous pensez ?

H – Je pense que oui. Mais cela reste uniquement dans le cadre de ma mission.

L – Je préfère ça !

E – Une chose encore, Howard a la fâcheuse manie de dénoncer ses camarades sur leurs moindres faits et gestes, c'est lassant et inutile, donc, à éviter à l'avenir.

L – Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop !

* * *

Mouahahaha! Je surkiffe toute seule! Et vous?


	3. J'achève!

L'année scolaire imposée par Emilia prit fin avec l'organisation d'une cérémonie de remise des diplômes que tous les élèves de l'étrange Classe avait reçus.

Pour l'occasion, les maréchaux, Leverrier, Bookman, Komui et les scientifiques s'étaient réunis dans la petite salle de classe. Tandis que les élèves étaient excités à recevoir le premier diplôme de leur vie (Sauf Kanda qui trouvait ce cérémonial « débile et inutile »), Emilia ouvrait l'enveloppe officielle et donnait les résultats par ordre de réussite :

1° : Lavi

2° : Link (oui, il a finalement intégré la classe, trouvant l'expérience amusante)

3° ex aequo : Kanda et Allen

4° : Lenalee

5° : Krory

6° : Timothy

Chaque élève se leva et vint chercher le papier officiel, recevant les félicitations de son professeur. Chacun retournait s'asseoir à sa place avec un sourire plus ou moins grand, et même Kanda ne put s'empêcher un rictus fier. Un petit discours fut prononcé par Emilia et la cérémonie prit fin dans les applaudissements des spectateurs (Leverrier était très enthousiaste)

Mais les scientifiques voulaient féliciter comme il se doit les exorcistes qui avaient connu des hauts et des bas durant leur année mouvementée, partagés entre les missions et les devoirs. Si bien qu'ils convièrent le public à une petite fête qu'ils avaient préparée, bienheureusement sans l'aide de Komui.

Plus que l'habituel repas arrosé autour de ballons et de confettis, l'attraction principale fut un jeu organisé par Reever qu'il ramenait d'Australie.

- Je vais demander aux nouveaux diplômés de venir avec moi ! présenta-t-il. Le but est simple : j'ai ici deux sacs, remplis de papiers, l'un d'eux contient des épreuves, l'autre, des noms de personnes susceptibles de vous « aider »

Reever avait esquissé un large sourire en prononçant le dernier mot. Les élèves sentirent le danger à vue de nez

- Dites-vous que ce soir, vous allez passer un examen de rigolade !

- Qui, nous ? demanda Kanda sarcastique. ou ceux qui nous regardent ?

- Bien, si tout le monde a compris, on va commencer par les premiers de la classe, Lavi !

Amusé, le grand roux fouilla dans le sac des épreuves et sortit un papier que Reever lut à haute voix.

- Épreuve de cuisine ! Faire le tour de la salle avec une cuiller et un œuf. Mais attention, il est interdit de marcher si l'œuf est dans sa cuiller ! Qui devra l'aider ?

Lavi prit un papier du second sac.

- Et le gagnant est... Emilia!

Dans l'hilarité générale, Lavi et Emilia se passèrent l'œuf avec plus ou moins de facilité. Pour corser le jeu, Johnny et Allen s'amusaient à faire des grimaces pour faire rire les deux compagnons louchant qui survivaient malgré tout !

Link fut le suivant. Très inquiet de l'imagination des scientifiques, Link tira l'épreuve et le nom en fermant les yeux et en priant pour son intégrité !

- Épreuve de danse ! Danser une valse avec... Miranda !

Miranda tourna au rouge grenat et balbutia quelques mots sur son incompétence. Mais elle fit face au sourire radieux et poli de Link, heureux que ses prières aient été entendues ! Ils décidèrent de valser à la viennoise et Marie les accompagna à la musique. Rarement on avait vu une scène aussi troublante : Link et Miranda dansaient vraiment bien, mais la gêne de la jeune femme l'empêchait de regarder son cavalier qui, lui non plus, ne savait pas où poser son regard. On aurait dit un jeune couple tout timide, et plusieurs des femmes de l'assistance soupirèrent, envisageant déjà de les caser ensemble.

- Allen et Kanda sont à égalité, mais ils auront chacun droit à une épreuve, certifia Reever, soulageant Allen (Kanda n'y avait même pas pensé et ouvrit les yeux ronds). les enfants d'abord : Allen !

Loin de se fâcher, Allen farfouilla dans les sacs plusieurs secondes avant de sortir deux papiers.

- Épreuve de rapidité ! Trouver les objets demandés avant la personne choisie dans le sac des noms ! Tu devras te mesurer à... Bookman !

La partie se divisa en dix manches où les joueurs durent trouver des objets aussi divers que variés, allant d'une clé à une chaussette en passant par des pailles ou encore une écharpe.

Mais même si la bataille fut acharnée, Allen réussit à vaincre le vieil homme.

- Au tour de Kanda !

Kanda, pas du tout ravi par ce jeu, décidément très stupide, s'avança de mauvaise grâce et choisit son épreuve.

- Épreuve de littérature ! Reever déglutit difficilement en lisant les mots de l'épreuve, se rendant compte de la bêtise qu'avait faite Kanda en tria CE papier. Réciter une déclaration... gloups... d'amour... , fictive ou non, à la personne choisie dans le sac des noms.

Kanda cru mal entendre quand l'intitulé fut lu, se disant qu'il devrait arrêter d'épargner ces foutus gratte-papiers. Reever déplia le nom tiré et s'épongea lentement le front. Tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

- Lenalee...

Grand silence. Très grand silence. Seuls les maréchaux riaient sous cape, suffisamment puissants pour survivre au Kendoka. Allen aussi.

- Allez ! Kanda, tu ne vas pas te défiler !

- La ferme, pousse de soja.

- Quoi ? T'abandonne ? Tu ne peux as faire ton épreuve ? Pourtant Lavi, Link et moi avons fait la nôtre !

Kanda, abandonner ? Jamais ! Plutôt mourir que d'échouer là où le gringalet maudit avait réussi ! Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'ils soient tombés ex aequo !

Pour garder sa fierté, il lui fallait la salir, mais pas l'abandonner.

- Tss, siffla Kanda en faisant approcher Lenalee, toute étonnée et honteuse.

- Tu sais, ce n'est qu'un jeu, précisa Komui. Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, pas à ma Lenalee chérie !

Kanda le fusilla du regard et se racla la gorge. Si Pousse de soja pensait pouvoir le ridiculiser, il allait lui montrer qu'un exorciste tel que lui ne faisait pas les choses à moitié.

- Lenalee, commença-t-il d'une voix calme et assurée, je t'aime. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi et je tenais à te le dire. Parce que je pense qu'il me sera impossible de taire des sentiments aussi ancrés en moi. Des sentiments qui couvrent mon cœur de ton visage que je contemple et ton nom dans mes pensées comme une mélodie entêtante que je ne peux qu'aimer entendre. Parce que la douleur d'aimer et de ne pas se voir retourner cet amour si fort reste pour moi la pire des tortures, à laquelle la mort devient un simple obstacle. Je ne veux pas perdre l'occasion qui se présente, alors je préfère te dire ces mots plutôt que de regretter dans un futur si incertain qu'est le nôtre. Je ne sais pas où nous serons demain, ou même si nous serons demain et quitte à te perdre un jour, je préfère que ce soit aujourd'hui de n'avoir pas su te plaire que demain de n'avoir pas pu te sauver. Mais surtout parce que même si mon amour ne répond à aucune raison sûre, je ne pourrais jamais l'expliquer, mais seulement le laisser m'étourdir par sa puissance et me bercer par sa douceur. Cet amour reste gravé dans mon cœur et je ne pourrai l'y extirper, sans quoi je mourrai. Quoique tu répondes, je voulais que tu sache quels étaient mes sentiments pour toi.

Tout le monde resta subjugué par ces mots qu'il avait dit sans la moindre gêne, avec une aisance et un réalisme troublant. Komui, accroupi et couinant, priait :

- Pourvu qu'il ne la demande pas en mariage, après une si magnifique déclaration, elle accepterait à coup sûr !

- Et... balbutia Lenalee. euh... c'est sincère ?

- Pas du tout, trancha Kanda d'un ton catégorique et cinglant. Je ne me serais pas déclaré sincèrement au cours d'un jeu aussi stupide.

Lenalee sourit mais semblait à moitié déçue. Kanda les mains sur les hanches toisa Allen. Ça n'avait pas été dure de jouer la comédie, puisqu'il avait déjà aimé comme il avait ça, ce n'était juste pas la même personne. Ce gringalet, du haut de ses 15 ans, n'a jamais été amoureux et il pensait sans doute que lui aussi était dans le même cas. La bonne blague !

- Alors, pousse de soja ? Je trouve que tu es bien silencieux, d'un coup. C'est parce que j'ai réussit mon épreuve où que je l'ai mieux réussi que toi ?

- ...

Allen se rappela de ne jamais défier Kanda sans connaître de quoi il était capable. Et aussi de faire mieux que lui lorsqu'il se déclarera à Lenalee, pour de vrai. Cross ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

- Il ne faut pas sous-estimer son adversaire, imbécile de disciple!

- Bon, on continue.

Lenalee dut, dans une épreuve de diction, lire des phrase sans queue ni tête mais suffisamment intelligible pour que Marie les répète, ce qui fut aisé pour l'aveugle. Mais la jeune fille se mordit plusieurs fois la langue, ou se trompait dans les prononciations, créant des laspus assez comiques.

Krory eut l'épreuve de biologie des plus risibles, forcé de deviner dans les dessins de Komui, dès lors considéré comme la bille internationale du dessin : son requin prenait des airs de passoire et son chat avait hérité d'une queue de cochon et d'une tête de lièvre !

Timothy fut épargné de tous mauvais traitements par une épreuve de sport où il lui fallut faire un parcours d'obstacle à reculons, guidé uniquement par les conseils de Johnny qu'étouffait le brouhaha des autres élèves. Il s'en sortit indemne jusqu'au dernière obstacle : une bassine d'eau colorée. Après tout, Timothy est encore un bleu...

Pour féliciter les participants, on leur remit un second diplôme ridicule mais signé par tous les membres de l'ordre noir.

Le jeu se clôtura et les festivités reprirent. On louait les talents d'équilibriste, de danseur, de trouveur et d'orateur, on s'amusait de la délicate teinte bleuté du petit exorciste, mais personne n'osait faire de commentaire sur le prestation de Kanda. Enfin, presque.

- J'ai toujours su que mon petit Yû avait un cœur gros comme ça, disait Tiedoll. C'est juste qu'il n'arrive pas à montrer sa sensibilité, voilà tout !

- Tu plaisantes ! rétorqua Cross. Pour quelqu'un de timide, je l'ai trouvé très à son aise. À croire qu'il fait ça tous les jours. Il avait tout du parfait gentleman, sauf peut-être ma classe légendaire.

- Je préfère encore quelqu'un de sincère, soupira Cloud. Mais il n'était pas mal, en effet. Tu en pense quoi, Sokaro ?

- Pff. L'amour, c'est pour les lopettes ! Son discours était débile, mais encore plus, c'est celui qui en a eut l'idée qui est débile ! On est des exorcistes, pas des danseuses étoiles !

- Toi, tu as le don de pourrir l'ambiance, Sokaro... -.-'

- Hin !

* * *

Oui je sais, c'est nul de finir par des mots aussi tue-l'amour, mais j'y peux rien si cette fic me parait aussi débile que plausible!

Enfin, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^


End file.
